Untitled
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Iceland/Fem!HK; She loved days like this, just her, her Iceland, and the precious minutes they had together.


_{Untitled}_

_{By: BrokenComatose}_

_A/N: Aha~. Guess who's baaaaaaaaack! Not that anyone really missed me. But, I'm back with another Hetalia story! Since I'm now an RPer for Hetalia on Twitter, this is based off one of my more recent RPs~. Hope you guys enjoy it! And, yes, this contains gender bending. If you don't like it, there's a pretty little back button at the top of your web page. Use it._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Hong Kong would already be in the anime. ._

_Pairing: Iceland/Fem!Hong Kong; Human names are used. Emil is Iceland, Fang is Fem!Hong Kong_

_Rating: A soft T. Nothing more than kissing in this one._

_Summary: Even the younger nations needed time to themselves, and with their lovers, to relax and just enjoy nature._

_Dedicated to: My Iceland. ;3_

* * *

><p>Beautiful.<p>

If Iceland had to choose one word to describe the Asian girl he had just spotted sleeping against the tree, it had to be that one. Hong Kong was a quiet nation, quite like himself; maybe that's why their relationship worked so well. But that wasn't the only way she was beautiful. Definitely not. Even now, her long brown hair was perfect, face still expressionless even while she was asleep.

Iceland hesitated for a moment then walked over, sitting beside her slowly and quietly, biting his lip slightly when she shifted. He brushed a stray of hair behind her ear softly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her when she shifted again, leaning against his side, but not waking. He looked around for a minute, making sure it wasn't about to rain while they were out there. He nuzzled her cheek gently, but wasn't surprised when she still didn't wake up. Fang was heavy sleeper; this is something he discovered in the many nights they had spent together.

He hesitated once again before kissing her cheek softly, smiling slightly when she blinked awake. She rubbed her eyes then yawned, covering her mouth with one hand before noticing he was beside her.

"Hæ..." he murmured quietly, pressing his cheek to hers again gently.

"..Hey." She tilted her head onto his shoulder, yawning again quietly.

He didn't say anything else, just stroked her shoulder with his hand slowly.

"…How long have you been here?" Hong Kong didn't look at him, but she took his hand gently, lacing their fingers together tightly.

"Mm…only about two minutes or so…" He squeezed her hand, looking down at her once again.

"Ah." She squeezed his hand back, trying to hide her smile as he kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair.

She loved moments like this: Quiet, affectionate moments between her and Iceland, so she couldn't hide her small smile when she said, "You're, like…more comfortable than this tree…"

He pulled her closer. "Heh. I'm not surprised…"

"Mm…" She shifted again, resting her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes slowly when she felt his fingers begin to run through her hair. She'd never admit it, but she loved when he did this. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, and she noticed when they saw each other again, he always did little things to keep contact with her.

"I haven't seen you in a while…" She mumbled quietly, playing with his fingers lazily.

He blinked down at her, then smiled slightly and played with her fingers. "Yeah…"

He knew she was going to say something loving when she blushed and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I…missed you."

Yep. He was right. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek softly. "I missed you, too.."

She blushed more, bringing their interlocked hands to her lips, kissing the top of his hand gently then letting them fall back on her lap.

He was a little surprised, but smiled and tilted her head up softly. She blinked, face still a little red, she flushed even darker when he kissed her. She closed her eyes when he closed his, turning slightly. She moaned quietly when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and pulled her closer. She parted her lips shyly and wrapped her tongue around his when he slid it into her mouth. They kissed for a while longer, just long enough so when she finally pulled away, her lips were pinker and she was trying to catch her breath. The blush darkened as he brought their hands to his own lips and repeated her action from before.

He smiled at her then buried face in her neck, kissing it softly. She closed her eyes slowly, sighing. He moved so his chin was on her shoulder, sighing himself.

"I love you…"

She smiled slightly then kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too…"

He shifted so his head was lying in her lap, making a noise quietly when she began running fingers though his hair. He smiled up at her, blushing when she giggled quietly and kissed his nose.

"Are you tired?" She noticed he had started breathing slower the more she played with his hair.

"A little…" He moved his head so he was facing toward her stomach, closing his eyes slowly.

She leaned down again and kissed his temple, murmuring, "So sleep…"

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing more.

She returned to running fingers through his hair, sighing.

She loved days like this. Just her, her Iceland, and the precious minutes they had together.

* * *

><p><em><span>Omake:<span>_

"I still don't like it…" Norway crossed his arms, glaring disapprovingly at the young couple.

"Oh, c'mon! Lighten up Norge! They're young and in love. Let 'em be~"

The blonde Norwegian glared up at the Danish man beside him.

"We were like that at one point in time~!"

The tall Dane cursed as Norway hit him then stalked away, catching the eye of Hong Kong across the street ad smiling at her, laughing when she blushed and ducked her head.

"Norgeeeee~! Wait up! His girlfriend's nice! Nicer than you!"

…Denmark ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Fffffff. I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_I'm Pyro_Asian_Girl as fem!HK on Twitter. Feel free to follow me! _


End file.
